deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Allison Stanek's computer
Allison Stanek has a computer in her room, apartment 96, at the Church of the MachineGod in Prague. It can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, either after confronting Allison during M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker or after completing Palisade bank heist in M12: The Heist. The computer has a security rating of 2. E-mails RE: Duty From: noreply@defence.off.prg-govn.mail To: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail From: Office of the Deputy Minister of Defence To: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail Subject: RE: Duty Replies to this message are routed to an unmonitored mailbox. If you have questions please contact your local Ministry of Defence representative's office. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail To: Office of the Deputy Minister of Defence Subject: RE: Duty No. I know what this is. This is some trick. You tossed me aside. But now I have become more than you could ever believe possible. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Office of the Deputy Minister of Defence To: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail Subject: Duty Greeting Sergeant Stanek, Explosive Ordinance Division Upon further review of your file, as part of an ongoing audit of all soldiers within the Czech Republic Army, currently active or non-active, you have been selected to take part of a series of physical and psychological evaluations. The goal of these evaluations is to better prepare our soldiers for life outside the service. Based upon your history in the Explosive Ordinance Division, as well as the injuries you unfortunately sustained in the line of duty, your opinion and thoughts would be invaluable to this study. You have sacrificed so much already. However, if you were to take part in the evaluations, we may be able to help others. We truly hope you consider contacting the Ministry of Defense representative in your area to book an appointment for an introductory interview. A small honorarium is offered for all those who fully complete the evaluation. Reset From: Erik Simmons To: Mother Mother, as you requested all key codes have been reset. The code for the room on the fourth floor is now 1111. Fair warning From: Singularity Church of the MachineGod To: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail Ms. Stanek, It has come to our attention that you claim to be part of Singularity Church of the MachineGod. We have scoured our records and have never seen mention of you, or this splinter group of which you claim to be in charge. As far as we are concerned, your group is distorting our system of beliefs to fit your agenda, whatever that may be. You have officially been labelled a "negative influencer." We cannot in good faith offer you the support you seek. Furthermore, you will soon be contacted by our attorneys, who will be serving an injunction of infringement, in relation to the name of your group. We believe we have enough evidence for you to be charged with slander of our good name as well. Gregory Townsley Chairman, Singularity Church of the MachineGod RE: Little ones From: Viktor Marchenko To: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail Yes, sister, we have received them. I promise we will put them to good use. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail To: Viktor Marchenko Subject: Little ones Viktor I have delivered what you asked for. Go forth and spread your message. Show the flesh flawed what they have done to us. Show them what it is to possess true fear. Lash out, my brother, lash out. Know that the MachineGod awaits us all when our work in this world is complete. Your sister, Allison Where are you From: Nomad.Stanek@tmail.mail To: Allison.Stanek@tmail.mail What have these friends of yours done to do ? Are you hurt? Has something happened? Why haven't you answered me? Please Allison, I worry. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers